What about Loki
by Trouble101 Loki Laufeyson
Summary: Odin required me (Loki) a psychiatrist and I have to tell the pathetic creature everything! -Loki
1. Chapter 1- Mr Laufeyson

**What about Loki?**

**~Loki Bartholomew Laufeyson**

It all started one morning in prison from Odin hitting the glass, making noise to wake me up.

"Odin," I stretched. "What do you want at this hour?"

"For you to get up for your appointment." He answered.

I winced. "What appointment?"

At that moment, a man dressed in a business suit, holding a clipboard entered the hallway. "Mr. Odinson," he said. "Come with me."

I laughed. "Surely you _must _beworried about me escape—"

A tall, masculine man walked up next to him.

"… Ing," I finished. And then a smile grew upon my face. "You think only _one _guard is enough to scare me?" I chuckled. "Maybe you should consider—Oh my _Asgard_! What is THAT?!" I screamed as a bigger man came in.

The bigger man sneered. "You want a piece of me, #$%?"

What? You really think I would tell you what he _really _said to me?

"It's something called a _professional wrestler._" The man in the suit said.

"And what's _that_?" I pointed at the other big man.

"_That_ is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, thank you very much."

"And what is **that**?"

The man looked to whom I was staring at. "… Your father." He said.

Odin glared. He turned to the man. "May I have a word with you, Dr. Temple?" he asked.

Dr. Temple nodded, turned around, and they began to whisper. They turned back to me and smiled. Odin walked over to the wall and pressed the button to open my cell. "Stay." He ordered.

I snickered. "Should I?"

"Well," said Dr. Temple. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I glared. "No."

He entered my cell with his guards and sat down on a chair. The professional wrestler pushed me, causing me to fall onto my sofa. He stepped aside.

"Hello, Loki," the doctor said. "My name is Dr. Temple."

"_Temple_," I repeated. "That's an interesting name."

He rolled his eyes. "Just lie down and relax."

With a sigh, I turned over, lay down on my back and stared at the ceiling.

"Tell me about yourself, Mr. Odinson."

"You're not the kind of doctor I was thinking of, are you?" I grumbled.

"What kind of doctor did you think I was?" he asked.

"Medical." I sighed.

"Ah," he replied. "What have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing, but sitting down and drinking tea all day." I smiled sarcastically.

"Mr. Odinson—"

"Laufeyson." I corrected.

"Mr. _Laufeyson_, may I advise you to be a little more cooperative?"

"No," I answered. "… You must be a psychiatrist."

"I am."

"So that means I can tell you anything."

"Yes."

It was quiet.

"What molded you?" Dr. Temple asked.

"What?" I raised my voice.

"What made you…? _You_?"

A mischievous grin grew upon my face. And thus, I began to tell him a story:

_It all started when I was sitting in a dark corner, thinking about what I had done, I felt upset, envious, and sad._ _It should've been mine._

_Sif was angry at me, and I've never heard an apology ever since._ _Me_? _Grounded? I shouldn't be. Thor took Sif's present. He should be here, not me._

_"Sorry." said Thor. His voice was gloomy._

_"Brother?" I perked up._

_"Yes." He replied. He walked into the light. He had something in his hand-Sif's present! He handed it to me. "You do know why I took it… Right?" he_ _asked me as I took the gift._

_I rubbed my eyes. "Yes. You wanted it just as much as I did."_

_"Nah… It's-It's not hers… It belongs to my friend, Fandral."_

_I gasped. "You took it from Fandral?"_

_"… Yes…" Thor responded looking guilty. "I did… Okay… Give me a break._ _I'm eleven."_

_"It should still be mine." I said sadly, looking down._

It should've been mine, _I kept thinking. But I still didn't know what was inside until I opened it and found a cold diamond. It seemed to lure me._

"Hold up," Dr. Temple interrupted. "_Lure _you? Mr. Laufeyson, are you _sure _this is what molded you?"

I nodded. "Yes," I lied. "Anyway."

_"Legend says it lures evil people." Thor suggested as he smiled._

_I looked up at him with worry. "It what—?"_

_"Does it lure you into wanting it…?"_

_"I—no." I said. "Of course it doesn't."_

_Yes. I lied. I shouldn't have done that. But there are other things I should_ _regret and this is not one of them. Then I realized what Thor was up to._

_"You're joking." I chuckled._

_Thor laughed back. "Of course I am! It's just a diamond! Nothing special!"_

_I laughed._

_We both laughed more. Then it was silent._

_"We…" said Thor. "Should probably get going. I'm thinking about tripping_ _somebody." Thor's eyes gleamed._

_"With what?" I asked. "Oil or rope?"_

_"I'd say_ _both__._ _After all, I took the gift from Fandral, gave it to Sif, and then took it back."_

_Thor never really admits to anything unless he's lying. In which, this case,_ _he might have been telling the truth. Or most likely he was lying to keep_ _someone else from getting into trouble because he's the "favorite" and_ _everybody loves him, so nobody would hurt him at all._

"Something tells me 'favorite' with your hand quotations is a key word." The doctor said.

I chuckled. "It is."

I heard Dr. Temple's pen writing something down.

_We found the rope in the weaponry and the oil in the kitchen. We went to_ _the throne room and tied the rope from column to column. We poured the_ _oil all over the soft, marble floor. We hid behind a column and watched._

_We waited and waited until it was dark._

_"I see someone." Thor whispered. "Loki? Loki? Wake up." He shook my_ _shoulder for me to wake up._

_"Give me a break," I mumbled. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "I'm only_ _nine."_

_"I see someone." Thor repeated._

_I perked up to see who it was. It was hard to tell. All I could see was a_ _shadow. But it looked like one of the guards; a beard, cape, and staff. The_ _guard tripped over and yelped._

_"What is this madness?" he screamed._

_"Oh, no," I gasped. "It's father!" At that time I realized I said it a bit loud. I_ _looked at Thor and saw him running. I was __left__ there._

_"LOKI!" Odin screamed._

"And _that_, Dr. Temple, is how I got grounded." I smiled.

He was silent.

"You are _one _unstable person, Mr. Laufeyson." One of the guards said.

The doctor sighed. "Thank you for that statement, Agent Johnson. Now, tell me, Loki. Why did Thor take the diamond—?"

"DO NOT SPEEK OF MY BROTHER!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

It was quiet until I heard more writing. He must've been writing: _This man is emotionally unstable. I'm probably going to be dead by the time I leave. _

I just _love _to mess with mortals' minds!


	2. Chapter 2- The Kitten Treatment

"Now, Mr. Laufeyson," Dr. Temple looked up from his clipboard. "If that molded you, then what didn't?"

I sighed. "Everything else."

He was quiet. "Are you _sure_?" he asked finally.

I knit my eyebrows. "No," I said. "The story of the time Thor and I got a bunk bed for Christmas…"

"A _bunk bed_?" he asked. "When?"

_I was eight years old and Thor was ten. It was the first time we have __**ever **__celebrated a mortal holiday. And might I say, I do like Christmas! _

"Everyone does." Dr. Temple raised an eyebrow.

I looked back up at the ceiling.

_Hmm… I think I'll start off with Christmas Eve night when we were opening a couple of early presents—_

"Hold up," the doctor interrupted. "Mr. Laufeyson."

"Hmm?" I looked over.

"How long is this story going to take?" he looked at his watch on his wrist.

"Ah…" I thought about it for a moment. "Trh, trh, trh… Sss… Bubububub—"

"Mr. Laufeyson, please speak English."

"About an hour." I confirmed.

"Skip to the end when you and Thor unwrap your presents on Christmas morning."

My eyes narrowed. "Which… Presents…?"

"How many presents did you get?" he raised his voice with concern.

"One hundred, ninety-nine." I answered.

"How many did Thor get?"

"… Six hundred, seventy-two."

Dr. Temple sat back in his chair. "That is a lot of presents."

I nodded.

_Thor and I ran to the Christmas tree (which you can barely see because of all the presents bundled up next to it) and we grabbed as many presents as our hearts desired and ripped them open, where mother and father sat on the sofa still drinking their morning tea to wake up. They watched us as we tossed aside socks occasionally and mostly we would scream with excitement as we unwrapped a mortal dinosaur toy or a toy monster truck that you control with a remote. My favorite toy, I'd say, was that UFO that flew. And yes, it had a remote to it. That thing was the best toy I have ever seen! In a matter of fact I still have it today… Only it's in my room and I can't get it because I'm doomed to be here for the rest of my life, reading books and occasionally going on tumblr._

"Tumblr?" asked the doctor.

"Ah, yeah," I replied. "Everyone on Asgard has an account." I lied.

Dr. Temple wrote something down on his clipboard again.

_*Sigh* Anyway, our parents told us to go to our rooms real quick like and we found a golden bunk bed. It was so beautiful until three weeks later, Thor jumped on the top while I was sleeping on the bottom and it collapsed. Turns out it wasn't metal after all, but just painted wood. _

"Is that the end?" Dr. Temple asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Are you _sure _this didn't mold you? Because last I've checked, a simple grounding did."

"Oh?" I smirked.

He sighed as he shook his head and face palmed. "Can one of you hand me 'the bag?'" Dr. Temple asked with hand quotations.

One of the guards handed him a blue backpack. The doctor unzipped it, pulled out an eight-week-old black kitten with enormous green eyes, and put the pack down at his feet. He smiled at the kitten and pet it a couple of times. "This is you, Mr. Laufeyson."

"If that is me, then I suggest you stop it with the petting," I replied. "I don't like pets."

He rolled his eyes as he plopped the cat in my hands. It laid down on my chest and began to lick my chin. I took a deep breath in disgust. "Does my breath really stink _that_ bad?"

"Not necessarily," He replied. "Do you know how hard it is to find a black cat with green eyes, Mr. Laufeyson?"

"No." I answered.

"It's hard. Sadly, I couldn't find one with a bad attitude."

It began to purr as it started to lick my nose. "May I give this pathetic creature back to you, Dr. Temple?"

"No," he replied. "This is all part of the treatment. You can't get rid of the animal. This is how Thor feels."

"But I'm not the one tormenting him," I shouted like a teenager who was in trouble. "He's the one tormenting me!"

"Thor is annoyed about the fact that you destroyed New York."

"And Jotunheim. But I am in prison now!"

He rolled his eyes. "Now I want you to sit up and love the kitten."

"What?" I asked.

"Just do it."

I sat up and I began to pet the little kitten. Although I will admit, if I were to turn into a cat, I'd probably look just like it. "Is it mine to keep?" I asked.

The doctor raised an eyebrow. "No, it's not. It belongs to the humane society in Seattle Washington."

I looked back down at the kitten and at that moment, one of the guards calmly took it out of my hands.

"Tell me, Mr. Laufeyson, how did it feel to love something and then it was taken away?" the doctor asked.

"I didn't love it," I replied. "But that abundantly _pathetic _animal was… semi cute."

He was quiet. "So you're saying an adorable little kitten like that is just _half cute_?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"How fascinating." He said sarcastically.

"Indeed." I replied.

He pulled out a large piece of paper with a doodle on it. "What does this look like to you?" he asked.

"It looks like a hair ball." I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"No," I tilted my head sideways. "It looks like a… Like a two-year-old's drawing, maybe?"

"Well," said Dr. Temple. "Sadly that's correct, because my daughter drew this or me and she's two."

"Then why are you showing me this?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know what it was." He replied.

I was quiet. "Oh?"


	3. Chapter 3- Cancel my Appointment

"Now Mr. Laufeyson," said Dr. Temple. "These are the last two treatments I have for you."

"Oh, no," I muttered. "This torture's never going to end, is it?"

"You are one unsecure man, Loki Bartholomew Laufeyson." One of the guards said.

I glared at him and lifted my finger to a pointing gesture. "If you are going to say my middle name, you have to say my legal last name after it."

"Which is?"

I was quiet. "Odinson."

"And how does that make you feel, Mr. _Odinson?_" asked Dr. Temple.

I lay back down and looked back up at the ceiling. "Hateful." I answered with a sneer.

He wrote something else down. "What ticks you off the most?"

"You."

"Be truthful, Laufeyson." He ordered.

My eye twitched as I looked over at him. "Thor."  
>"Why?"<p>

"Because he is what put me in this situation." I answered.

"And how does that make you feel?" Dr. Temple asked.

I grumbled. "I do what I want! I feel what I want! I say what I want! And I think what I want!" I snapped.

"I just asked you a simple question, Mr. Laufeyson."

My eyes narrowed and I relaxed my muscles. "Oh," I said. "Well then."

_It all started when I went to a school dance._

"What grade?" he asked.

"Ah, tenth, I believe." I answered.

"How old were you?" he asked.

"I suppose I was fifteen."

_Anyway, there was this girl… I think her name was… It started with an "S" I think…_

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa," Dr. Temple interrupted. "Is this the girl that Odin was talking about?"

I was quiet. "Define _talking about_."

"He said that you had this huge crush on this girl named Sigyn in High School?"

"No…" I squinted. "She might have been Lady Sif… I'm not sure…"

_But either way, I found myself showing off on the dance floor. I looked like an idiot, especially when I started doing the robot dance. After a while, I began to dance like a barbarian and I ended up running into her. Anyway, her punch spilled all over her light blue dress and now she looks like Captain America every time she wears it. It was the most embarrassing moment of my life as everyone in the room (including Thor) laughed at me. _

"That is how I feel about Thor putting me in this situation," I said. "I was that fifteen-year-old boy who had just spilled punch all over his crush who was and is still _way_ out of his league."

"Ah," Dr. Temple smiled. "That was what I felt about my wife until I married her."

My eyes widened until my eyebrows lowered. "Who said I wanted to marry her?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I just fancy her, that's all." I finished.

"Loki?" Frigga's voice spoke.

I sat up as fast as a rocket and looked to my right and there was mother, standing on the other side. Her expression seemed to be a mixture of anger and confusion. "Who is this?" she asked.

"My psychiatrist," I answered. "Dr. Temple and his bodyguards."

She raised her eyebrows. "You have a psychiatrist?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Okay," she said as she began to walk away. And then she spun around and pressed the red button to open my cell. "GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACES HERE EVER AGAIN!"

All three of them scurried out of the cell.

Although I will have to admit, I did try to follow them out, but mother stopped me by pressing the button one last time, and I was locked back in. "Mother," I grumbled. "You're embarrassing me! Go away!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me that was a sarcastic remark."

"It was." I replied.

"Goodness, Loki," she face palmed. "I must go. Your… Ah… My husband and I need to talk about this whole situation."

I sat back down in my cell. Surely I knew what she meant when she said that she _needs to talk about this whole situation_. She meant she was going to yell at Odin for hiring a psychiatrist for me, although, I did have much fun, after all.

**THE END.**


End file.
